


Supernova

by Lise



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, POV Second Person, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what do you have left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

So what are you left with?

A year, gone. A family, destroyed. Not much, is it? You hold Death in your arms, like always, and this is the anguish that you like to forget. This is the pain and the loss that you like to forget. The world below you has already forgotten. This you hold is only an ordinary madman.

They don't come near. Perhaps they sense that you are destruction.

Oppenheimer would be proud. You hold Death. You are Death.

Forget about the victory party. Or don't. This is it, here. Victory is sweet like the smell of rotting fruit.

It isn't fair.

"Doctor?"

She's talking to you; that's her hand on your shoulder. Martha Jones, savior of the human race. If you turn and look at her, what will you say; what will she see? Cold, there is so much cold inside of you. You are the fire, the ice, and the rage. The oncoming storm. Destroyer of worlds. His best friend.

"I'm sorry," she says, and it is meant for you, but you don't answer, because it is, after all, her world that was wounded, her family that was torn apart, and really you should be sorry that you let this happen at all.

"No," you say, finally, "I am."

He would want to burn. Or maybe you would, but it doesn't matter now. You pick up the body and start for the door. "Wait," says someone, and it isn't Martha this time.

"I'll be back," you say, and it's true. "This is mine to take care of."

You watch him burn beautiful and bright, alone because this is your funeral.

You return to the _Valiant_ and they are just where you left them, the others, wandering aimlessly with nowhere to go. There is something hollow in your voice and in your eyes and in your soul, but they don't ask questions.

What do you have? A year, gone. A long dead planet. An empty heart and a funeral pyre burning to the west. Not much, is it?

They will go home, you think, they will go home and you…

 _I am become death, the destroyer of worlds._

You'll go traveling on to nowhere.


End file.
